


the people we stay with

by citrusjava



Category: american bromance (Buzzfeed)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, friendship between men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	the people we stay with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



The thing about Zach is his confidence. No, not that. The thing about Zach is his willingness to be vulnerable. He says bro things, does the swagger, plays the wingman, plays the beer pong. But mostly he is Zach. Zach who saw through Justin's issues and offered himself, knowing he might be rejected, painfully. Zach who talks about his dreams for his kids, about needing Justin. Zach who understands without words, can have a conversation through facial expressions. Zach who appreciates Justin's beer-can chicken. Zach who values their relationship . 

Justin drops his fork on his untouched crepe and runs.


End file.
